Dream Come True?
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: This is a what if story. Instead of Maddie being Deacon's daughter Juliette is but Rayna gave her up for adoption without Deacon knowing. What happens when Rayna goes looking for her daughter? Will she learn to love the girl who is her somewhat replacement at work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is just an idea I had while watching Nashville. I have just started watching the show this year and I love it! Hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"I hate her. I mean the ego on that kid you swear she was around 20 years!" I complained as I climbed into bed with my husband.

Teddy was reading a magazine, which coincidently had the grinning face of the girl I was referring to on the cover. Juliette Barnes.

"You just met her. Maybe she was intimidated?" He suggested.

I rolled my eyes, he wasn't there he didn't see her and her attitude.

"I doubt it, seems like nothing scares that kid. She didn't even act like she cared about the label let alone her own career. She thinks she is untouchable!" I cried.

Teddy clearly didn't want to talk about Juliette and if I was honest I didn't either. So I was relieved when he leaned over kissed me before turning the light off after a long night.

* * *

 _ **25 years ago**_

 _"I can't keep this baby Tandy, Deacon can't be a father right now and if I'm honest I can't be a mother. The baby deserves a mom and a dad who will be there for them." I sighed._

 _My sister looked at me and I could tell she really didn't know what to say to make things better. I had just found out I was pregnant and the baby's dad was a drunk. A drunk I loved but a drunk non-the less._

 _"So you really think adoption is he best option? I mean without even telling Deacon? Ray, have you really thought about this?" She questioned._

 _Tears filled my eyes as I nodded in response._

 _"There is no way I can look after a kid right now." I whispered as I wiped my cheeks._

 _Tandy nodded and reached over to give me a much-needed hug._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

I jumped awake. I had dreamed of something I hadn't thought about in a long time. Well at least I tried not to think about; truth is it played on my mind almost every day. I often wondered what my daughter was up to, what she had become and even where she was in the world. I didn't even know if she knew she was adopted and if she did was she looking for me?

Unable to shake the thoughts from my mind I got out of bed and made my way down the hall. As I did I checked on my two younger daughters. Watching the sleep I was suddenly hit with the realisation that I should have seen my eldest this way. I never even really considered keeping her and to this day I had never told Deacon about her. Hell I didn't even name her. A dangerous thought came into my head at that moment. Maybe I should find her? Check if she doing ok…

* * *

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

Returning home after meeting Rayna James I couldn't believe my luck. I had met the woman who inspired me to sing and I was in awe. Not that I didn't let it show, I didn't want to seem like a little kid and someone who wasn't professional. Rayna was a star and I admired her more than I would ever admit. I used to wish she was my mom and that one day she would come and take me home.

However I had no such luck, my mom was a druggie. Since my dad died in the army she had started taking pills. One thing let to the next and before long she was a full time addict, no longer on prescription drugs but whatever she could get her hands on. She is a mess and I put as much distance as I possibly could between us but she always found a way to get to me.

Little did I know she wasn't even my real mom and the truth as shocking as it might be always comes out…

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

I was sitting opposite my manager as he sat staring at me in shock.

"How could you not tell me this? How did you even keep it a secret?" He finally asked.

"I had to keep it a secret Bucky. I didn't want the scandal or the pressure of keeping a baby when Deacon was a mess. You know how bad it was, you know what I did was for the best!" I argued.

Bucky sighed and got to his feet as he began to pace the office.

"Who else knows?" He questioned.

"Just my sister." I told him.

Rubbing his hand over his head as he thought he turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Finding her wont only change your life but it will change your families and even your long lost daughters. The press are likely to find out I mean this is big!" Bucky replied.

I nodded in response.

"I know and I have thought about all those things. It will be a big blow but I need to find her I need to know I did the right thing." I admitted.

"Rayna if you don't mind me asking but why now? Why wait 25 years?" He asked.

"Because I need to know she didn't turn out like certain people….."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"The adoption agency wont tell me anything!" I complained as I slammed the phone down.

Bucky gave me a sympathetic look as I fell back into the chair next to me.

"What exactly did they say?" He asked.

"They said they would contact her, see if she wants to meet me or if she even knows that she is adopted." I sighed.

"Ok so they are doing something?" He pressed.

I nodded in response as I ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't got the answer I wanted and to make matters worse I was being forced into a meeting with Juliette.

"Well then we will have to wait and see. Who knows maybe your daughter is looking for you to." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah and maybe she doesn't even know she is adopted…." I trailed off.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like for her is she didn't know. Was I running her life by trying to find her? Would she want to meet me either way?

"Well there is nothing you can do now but wait. So come on get up we are going to be late for this meeting with Juliette and you know this will be fun." Bucky smirked.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Fun was not a word I would use to describe what was about to happen and I'm pretty sure Juliette felt the same.

* * *

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

"Juliette there is a phone call for you." My assistance announced as I came out of the bathroom.

"You're my assistant take a message!" I snapped as I walked passed.

Following me like a little puppy she held the phone out for me. I looked at her in annoyance.

"Trust me you want to take this." She insisted.

Reluctantly I took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I said as I pressed it to my ear.

"Miss Barnes?" The woman on the other end replied.

"Speaking." I confirmed.

"Miss Barnes this is Anna Fields from the Adoption Department of Nashville Social services." She told me.

"Ok?" I replied confused.

"I have a message for you from a relative…" She trailed off.

I was now even more confused.

"I only have one relative that I know of and I'm pretty sure she is high somewhere right now so I think you have the wrong number." I snapped ending the call there.

"Everything ok?" Glen asked as he walked into the room.

"Some woman just called telling me she had a message from a relative." I sighed tossing the phone aside as I did.

"What was it?" He questioned.

"I didn't get it, I hung up." I told him.

He looked at me both shocked and confused.

"Why? What if it was important? Where was she from?" He pressed.

"Some adoption agency I don't know? Who cares?" I complained.

"Ok I'm sorry I asked. Come on hurry up we have the meeting with Rayna." He replied.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

Sitting waiting for Juliette to arrive I was growing impatient. All I could think about was getting back to my computer so I could try a different strategy to finding my daughter. However I had to push my thoughts aside as the diva walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late got some crazy phone call this morning. You know how it is right?" She smirked as she took her seat opposite me.

"Of course." Marshall replied sarcastically.

Once Juliette was seated the meeting got started. Marshall began with saying how my records and my numbers had dropped and how Juliette was earing herself a bad reputation. Something she vocally disagreed with, as did I in regards to my own business.

"Look ladies the facts are you two need each other and the best way for you to help each other is for a song, or even a tour together." Marshall suggested putting emphasis on the together part.

Juliette looked across the table at me and I could see she didn't like any of the suggestions. However before she could protest or object her phone rang. She immediately put it to her ear.

"Look I told you, you have the wrong number!" She snapped in a whispered voice.

"What do you mean a number? I don't know this person so why would I want their number? Are you a stalker? Some crazy fan?" I heard her questioned.

"Juliette?" Marshall tried to interrupt.

"Fine what is it?" Juliette asked the person on the phone, ignoring Marshall as she did.

I watched as she quickly scribbled down a number before ending the call.

"You back with us?" Marshall asked as she refocused her attention.

Nodding in response Marshall went back to the meeting.

"Look why don't you two swap numbers, try to work things out on your own? It will look better if you do it of your own free will as opposed to be forced." He said before getting up and leaving.

"I don't want to do this." Juliette complained to her manager.

"And you think Rayna does? Juliette it's one song surly you can manage that?" He replied.

I couldn't help but smirk at his response. It was clear he was like a father figure to her as well as a manager.

Juliette glared at him before looking back towards me. She then proceeded to call out her number for me. As soon as I hit save I sent her a message so she would have my number to. That way the onus wasn't on me to call her first. However as she went into her messages her face changed to a look of confusion.

"Why is an adoption agency calling to give me your number?" She remarked.

My heart stopped…...

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts I love hearing them :-)**_

 ** _PS Don't worry Deacon isn't going to sleep with Juliette or anything like that in this fic!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to Stephyswan for the review and fav it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"Well answer me? I got a call from them earlier saying a relative had a message for me. So why the hell did they give me your number?" Juliette questioned.

There was a million things going through my head, and I didn't know which one to react to first.

"Rayna!" Juliette yelled.

"Calm down Juliette." Glen begged.

I still hadn't reacted. I mean it was unreal. The adoption agency had contacted my daughter and the person standing in front of me was that girl, my daughter.

"Rayna you ok?" Bucky asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Juliette asked and I could tell she was growing impatient.

I finally found my voice and looked up at her. However the second I did I lost it again. 'How could you not have seen the similarities before?' I thought to myself.

"Maybe you should answer her?" Bucky suggested.

I nodded in response and forced myself to look at Juliette.

"Um t-t-they gave you my number because um…I don't know how to say this….." I trailed off.

"Just say it." Juliette hissed but I could see tears in her eyes and I knew she had guessed. All she wanted now was confirmation.

"Because I was trying to find my daughter that I gave up for adoption. They told me they couldn't tell me who or where she was until they asked her permission." I blurted out.

Juliette and Glen's mouths fell open.

There was an intense silence before Juliette made a half choking half sobbing sound. I immediately wanted to go to her and give her a hug. It was like all the dislike and anger between up had gone, on my part at least. However I was beaten to it. Glen had wrapped his arms around her as she was crying into his side.

"We are going to go…" Glen said apologetically.

Reluctantly I nodded in agreement. I knew Juliette needed time and I had no right to invade her life.

* * *

A few hours later I was at home having a glass of wine after the girls went to bed. Teddy was still at work campaigning and I was doing everything possible not to think about Juliette. That's when my phone rang. I jumped up and raced to the table to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rayna this is Glen….Juliette's manager." Glen replied.

"I know who you are. Is Juliette ok?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"That's actually why I called…Juliette hasn't stopped drinking all day and I'm worried. She has now locked herself in her room and I don't know what to do. I was wondering if you could come by?" Glen said.

"Is that a good idea? I mean I am the reason she is like this." I sighed.

"Honestly things couldn't get much worse. She needs to hear from you, she needs to understand." Glen told me.

"I will be there soon." I assured him as I ended the call.

One phone call to Deacon later and I had a babysitter.

"Mind telling me why I am being drafted in as a babysitter so late in the day?" He smirked as I opened the door to let him in.

I found it hard to look at him. I didn't know how I was ever going to tell him about Juliette.

"Everyone else is at work and I need to see Juliette Barnes. We are being forced to work together." I half lied.

"OHHH I don't like the sound of that. I heard she is trouble of the high maintenance type." Deacon commented.

"She's not all bad….." I trailed off.

"Look I have to go. Thanks for doing this." I added before running out the door.

* * *

Knocking at Juliette's door I didn't know what to expect from her. I was grateful that Glen was the one who answered it at least meant I was getting inside.

"Bedroom is that way. Door is locked and I have had enough. Good luck." Was all Glen said, as he passed me on the way through the door.

I didn't even get a word in as he left the house. I was alone with my daughter. Following his directions I found myself outside Juliette's door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Glen how many times do I have to tell you to go away? I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to see anyone so just go away!" Juliette roared.

"It's Rayna…." I called to her.

There was silence.

"I just want to talk to you….explain a few things…" I added.

More silence.

"Please honey I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I sighed.

Still silence.

"Juliette, Glen was worried about you. He said you had a lot to drink and he was concerned. That's why I am here he called me….." I tried.

Silence.

"Maybe I could make you something to eat? It might make you fell better?" I offered.

Silence.

"Ok well I can see you don't want to talk to me. Can you just let me know your ok and I will leave?" I asked.

She didn't reply but I heard her climb off the bed and her footsteps approach the door. Sighing on the other side she eventually pulled it open.

"I am hungry….." She admitted.

"Then what would you like to eat?" I smiled….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok so here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to those of you who favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"Anything." Juliette mumbled as she walked passed me and collapsed onto the sofa.

It wasn't a lot, but at least I got a word from her.

"Ok….Well anything in particular?" I asked, hoping to get more from her.

Unfortunately all I got was a glare followed by an annoyed sigh.

"Why don't I just go to the kitchen and see what there is to work with." I said, answering myself.

Juliette didn't even respond as I made my way in what I hoped was the direction of the kitchen. Once I found the kitchen I started opening cupboards in the search of something to make. Almost all of them were empty.

"What does this girl eat?" I whispered to myself as I closed the last one.

"This girl eats mainly takeout's." Came a half sarcastic response.

Turning around I was surprised to see Juliette leaning over the island.

* * *

"Are you ok?" I asked, ignoring the current food situation.

"I can order one if you like?" Juliette replied, totally blanking my question as she did.

I nodded in response. Any excuse to stay longer, and to try to get her talking.

"What do you like?" She asked pulling out a range of menus.

"Anything." I replied.

Juliette looked up and much to my surprise a smile was playing on her lips.

"Fine why don't I just look at all the menus and order something." She replied, mocking my previous answer.

"Good idea." I smiled as she headed of to order.

* * *

After the food arrived and we had eaten in silence I decided to try and get her talking again.

"Juliette….." I began but she cut me off.

"Why? Why did you give me away?" She questioned.

I was taken off guard by her sudden willingness to cooperate.

"T-T-There is a lot of different reasons. The main one being I wasn't ready to be a mother. At least not a good mother, one you deserved." I explained.

Tears filled up in Juliette's eyes and I could feel my own doing the same. Juliette was biting her lip slightly as she tried to come up with a response.

"If I could go back in time….." I began but she once again cut me off.

"But you can't can you?" She yelled getting to her feet as she did.

I stood up and tried to put my hands on her shoulders to calm her but it was no use.

"Do you know how my life turned out? Do you know what my mother is like to be around?" She hissed.

I didn't, I didn't know anything about my daughter except what I read in magazines and they were mainly lies.

I shook my head in response, wiping away tears as I did.

"Well let me give you two words that haunted me most of my life." Juliette said.

"Trailer Trash." She stated before running off back towards her room.

* * *

However this time I wasn't going to let her lock me out. I managed to pull her back before she made it to her room. By this stage she was sobbing and all I could do was pull her close to me.

"I'm sorry Juliette. That's not what I wanted for you, you have to believe me. I wanted nothing but the best for you, a life I couldn't provide at least not back then." I told her.

Her crying lessened as I let her to the sofa and sat us both down. I half expected her to pull away but she didn't, she didn't even come up with a sarcastic or nasty remark.

"W-W-Why…..Why c-c-couldn't you p-p-provide that back then?" She sniffed.

"Because I had no money, I travelled a lot at the beginning you know before Edge Hill and because your father wasn't in a good place….." I trailed off.

I knew the mention of the F word would gain a reaction.

* * *

"Father?" Juliette pressed.

I took a deep breath. I had to tell Juliette I couldn't lie to her but I cold only hope she would let me tell Deacon. I didn't want her running over and telling her version of what happened.

"Yes your father." I confirmed.

"Deacon?" Juliette asked hesitantly.

I nodded in response.

"My life is a mess….." Juliette sighed.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

I must have dozed off in Juliette's as I was abruptly woken hours later by her storming around the house.

"What time is it?" I asked as she marched passed me.

Juliette ignored me as she continued to race around. I got up and checked my phone. I had 3 missed calls from Deacon and one from Teddy.

"I told him you were here." Juliette said when she saw me looking at my phone.

"He is taking Maddie and Daphne to school because Teddy ended up working all night." She explained.

"And by he I assume you mean Deacon?" I replied.

A look I couldn't read came across Juliette's face causing her to go back to whatever she was doing. Finally I couldn't take her busting around anymore.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Getting ready for my meeting with Edge Hill. Or should I say our meeting. You do remember right?" She questioned.

If I was honest with her I had completely forgot.

"Yeah….Yeah of course I remember." I lied.

She didn't look convinced as she arched her eyebrows.

"Of course you did." She said rolling her eyes.

"Look why don't you go home and get ready. We can just meet there ok?" Juliette sighed.

Not wanting to push her any further I nodded in agreement and left her house without another word. It had been an eventful night but I couldn't help feel that we had at least broken some barriers. Now all that was left was telling Deacon.

* * *

 _ **Deacon's Point of View**_

I had just dropped Rayna's girls off at school when my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw it was Rayna herself.

"Have a nice sleepover?" I joked.

"What?" She replied, sounded more exhausted than I expected.

"With Juliette? She told me you were at her house and when I called she answer. Said you were asleep…." I told her.

"Oh right…..I was at Juliette's house we had a lot to talk about…Listen Deacon I have a meeting in a few minutes but after I need to talk to you…." Rayna said.

"Ok is there something I should be worried about?" I asked hesitantly.

There was silence on the other end.

"Your place in an hour?" Rayna finally answered.

"I look forward to it?" I replied. Confused as to why she sounded so serious.

* * *

An hour later I was sitting in my living room waiting for Rayna to arrive. It seemed to take forever but eventually she pulled up in her car. She seemed to hesitate inside it before walking up the path and slowly knocking on the door. Getting up to answer it I could tell immediacy there was something bothering her.

"Hey Ray what's up?" I smiled as she walked inside.

"Deacon I need to tell you something…..and I know it will upset you and hurt you…." She began.

"Ok…" I trailed off.

Rayna took my hand and led me into the living room, gesturing for me to sit as she did.

"Rayna whatever it is can't be as bad as you think!" I half laughed from nerves.

However the moment I saw tears in her eyes I knew it was.

"It's Juliette." She said.

"What has that little….." I began to say but Rayna cut me off.

"Don't finish that sentence." She interrupted.

I looked at her confused but waited for her to continue.

"Juliette is…." Rayna started before stopping again.

She put her hands through her hair and looked to the ceiling wiping away tears as she did.

"Rayna come on!" I pressed.

"Juliette is my daughter…Well our daughter!" She blurted out.

My mouth fell open as I tried to process the information.

"Deacon…" Rayna mumbled.

"Don't." I said holding my hand up to stop her coming closer to me.

She sat back down and waited for me to speak. By this stage there was tears streaming down her face and I could feel my own threaten to fall. Finally I found my voice.

"Get out." I hissed.

A look of hurt crossed her face as she got to her feet.

"Deacon I need to explain…" She protested as I went to usher her out.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" I yelled.

"Deacon please!" She begged.

I ignored her and open the front door.

"Get the hell out Rayna!" I ordered.

"A-A-Are you ok?" She cried.

"Now!" I yelled louder.

Reluctantly she went outside she was just about to turn around when I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Once she was gone I broke down and I found myself looking for the bottle of vodka I had stashed. I cracked open the seal and put the bottle to my head. Swallowing that first mouthful seemed to clear my head instantly so I kept going.

I don't know how long I sat drinking for but the bottle was almost done by the time I decided to move. I got to my feet and grabbed my car keys. There was only one place I was going and that was to see my daughter.

* * *

Pulling up at Juliette's house I could see she was home. All the lights were on but it was just her car in the drive so I knew Glen was gone. I jumped out the car and walked to her front door. Taking a deep breath I found myself knocking. Seconds later the door opened.

"Deacon?" Juliette gasped.

"I-I-I wasn't expecting you was I?" She questioned.

I couldn't believe how much she looked like Rayna. I mean it was so obvious she practically screamed Rayna's daughter.

"Did you know?" I questioned.

A look of realisation crossed Juliette's face.

"She told you." She sighed.

I threw my arms up in frustration.

"So you did know? Was I going to be the last? Did nobody consider my feeling in all this?" I yelled at her.

"Your feelings? Your feelings? I didn't even know I was adopted until Rayna suddenly developed a guilty feeling. If she hadn't gone looking for her daughter then she never would have found out and none of us would have ever known. This isn't my fault so don't you dare come here blaming me!" Juliette screamed at me.

 _'Well she got your temper.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Not wanting to make things worse with her I turned on my heels and went to walk away. However alcohol has the tendency to make people unsteady on their feet. So as I turned I found myself falling forward and into one of Juliette's pots.

"Have you been drinking?" She questioned as she yanked me to my feet.

"No." I lied.

Juliette sighed in annoyance.

"You can't drive in this state give me your keys." She demanded.

"I'm fine." I complained as I pulled away from her.

Marching to my car I tried to get in but Juliette blocked the way.

"I'm taking you home." She insisted.

Realising she wasn't going to give up I got into the passenger side and allowed her to drive.

* * *

However just as we were passing Rayna's house I got a brain wave.

"Pull over." I instructed.

"No, there is no way I'm letting you to go Rayna's house looking like this." Juliette refused.

"It's my car my rules!" I argued.

Juliette ignored me and continued to drive.

However in my drunken state I wasn't thinking straight and I grabbed the wheel from her. We went into a spin and next think I knew darkness was taking over.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

Teddy the girls and I were just about to sit down for dinner when we heard a loud crash from outside the house.

"That sounds bad!" Teddy commented as we raced outside.

A scene of horror met us as we ran down the driveway.

"Is that Uncle Deacon's car?" Maddie cried.

"Girls go back inside call 911!" I instructed.

By the time I made sure the girls went back inside Teddy was at the car. It was overturned and badly smashed up.

"Were going to need two ambulances…..Juliette Barnes is with him…" Teddy told me as he looked into the car.

My heart stopped….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"What do you mean Juliette is with him?" I cried as I raced to Teddy's side.

Sure enough as I looked into the car I could see her blonde hair covering her face. It was stained red from the blood.

"Oh god!" I sobbed.

"Mom we called 911 there on the way." I heard Maddie say as she came back out of the house.

Teddy ran over to her and I could hear her protesting as he ushered her back inside. Once she was back in the house Teddy came back to the car and looked inside. It was then we both noticed the fuel dripping down the side.

"We should get them out of there." He stated.

The dripping was getting worse and some sparks were beginning to appear.

"I thought we weren't suppose to move people." I replied.

"You are if there is a risk of them blowing up!" Teddy cried.

* * *

Without another word Teddy made his way around to Juliette's side of the car. For some reason she was in the driver's seat. Which made it more difficult to reach her as the car landed on the passenger side.

"Deacon will have to come out first." Teddy said as he came back around.

My heart was pounding as I watched him try to work out a way to remove Deacon.

"Rayna I'm going to need your help." I heard Teddy say.

However I couldn't move, I was frozen to the one spot in fear of losing Juliette.

"Rayna!" Teddy yelled.

I jumped at the forcefulness in his voice.

"O-O-Ok!" I stuttered as I went to help.

Just as we wrapped our arms around Deacon a spark hit the fuel and caught fire.

* * *

"Move!" Teddy cried as we pulled Deacon free.

Once Deacon was on the grass Teddy ran back for Juliette. We could hear the sirens coming in the distance but there was no time to wait for them.

For a brief moment Teddy disappeared inside the overturned car. It seemed like an eternity before he emerged again. Thankfully he had Juliette in his arms. Just as he was turning away from the car it caught fire and burst into flames causing Teddy to fall to the ground with Juliette.

"Are you ok?" I gasped as I raced to his side.

He had cut his head in the process of saving my daughter but was otherwise unharmed. The same couldn't be said for Juliette.

* * *

I bent down beside her and started to feel for a pulse.

"T-T-There isn't a pulse!" I yelled to the paramedics who had just arrived.

They quickly moved me out of the way and without warning sped off in the ambulance with my daughter.

"I n-n-need to g-g-go after t-t-them…." I told Teddy.

Teddy nodded in response and handed me his car keys.

"I will stay with the girls until a sitter arrives. I can meet you at the hospital then if you want?" He offered.

Absent-minded I nodded in response and raced to his car.

* * *

By the time I got to the hospital there was no sign of Juliette or Deacon so I had to go to the desk.

"I'm here for Juliette Barnes can you tell me if she ok?" I pleaded.

The receptionist gave me a confused look.

"I thought you two hated each other? From the way you act around each other and all…." She questioned as she chewed her gum loudly.

I glared at her.

"Can you just tell me where she is?" I snapped.

Pulling the gum out of her mouth and playing with it the receptionist typed something into her computer.

"No can do family only." She replied.

"Just tell me where she is!" I yelled banging my hands on the desk.

"Ryna?" Someone said from behind me.

* * *

Turning around I was glad to see Glen. He gestured for me to follow him. Once we in the privacy of the waiting room Glen spoke.

"She is in surgery that's all I know for now." He explained.

"H-H-How did you get here so fast? W-W-W-Why did they tell you how she was?" I pressed.

"I'm her next to kin so they have to call me. The paramedics answered Juliette's phone and from the sound of the sirens I knew there was something wrong." Glen sighed.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked me.

I was about to reply when Teddy appeared.

* * *

"Hey the nurse told me to tell you Deacon is awake." He informed us.

"Deacon? Deacon was involved?" Glen questioned.

"Wait….Is he Juliette's father?" He gasped.

Teddy's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

Glen gave me an apologetic look as Teddy glared at us.

"Rayna what is he talking about? Is Deacon Juliette's dad?" Teddy questioned.

I knew I couldn't keep it from him anymore there was no point.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Please tell me you aren't her mother?" He sighed.

I stayed silent.

"Look maybe this isn't the time or place." Glen chipped in.

"Rayna!" Teddy yelled.

"I am ok? I am her mother and right now she is lying in a hospital because of the secrets I kept from her. So can everyone just leave me alone?" I yelled as I ran from the room.

* * *

I found an empty equipment room and slammed the door behind me. Once alone I broke down in tears.

"Please don't die. Please don't die on me now." I prayed silently.

* * *

 _ **Deacon's Point of View**_

"Where the hell is Rayna I told you I want to talk to her first!" I yelled at Juliette's annoying manager Glen.

He sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know where Rayna is!" Glen hissed.

"I told you that already now would you just tell me how the hell this happened? Juliette was fine when I left her tonight so how did she end up in a car with you?" He spat.

I glared at him.

"I told you I was waiting on Rayna." I replied.

"W-W-Well I'm here now. So talk." Rayna's cold voice came from the door.

* * *

It was clear from her body language she was already blaming me for what happened. Little did she know it was in fact entirely my fault.

"I gra…." I began to say but a woman I didn't recognise cut me off.

"I'm sorry but where is my daughter?" She asked from the doorway.

"Jolene?" Glen gasped.

"Well where is she?" The woman demanded…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

Her mother, the woman who raised her was standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it, it was too much for me to handle. I quickly made my way towards the door and tried to get passed Jolene.

"Rayna James?" She gasped, suddenly recognising me.

I nodded in response not in the mood for a fan.

"Why on earth is Rayna James here? Oh wait I'm in Deacon Claybourn's room!" She gasped.

I tried to get passed her again but she stopped me in my tracks.

"Was Deacon in the same accident as Juliette?" Jolene questioned.

I looked to Deacon who was sitting in shock. I could tell the accident had really shaken him.

"I don't know, you will have to ask Deacon." I lied.

Jolene turned her attention to Deacon and I took the opportunity to escape.

* * *

However as I made my way into the corridor Teddy was waiting.

"You have some explaining to do." He stated as I collided with him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Look Teddy I know you deserve an apology and an explanation but right now I can't do this. Juliette is my daughter and she is in surgery right now and I have no idea if she is dead or alive!" I yelled.

Teddy gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Rayna. I have no idea how hard this must be for you right now. I will go home ok? Is there anything you want me to tell the girls?" Teddy asked.

I was surprised at how quick he accepted not getting an explanation but I was incredibly grateful.

"Thank-you Teddy and I promise as soon as I know Juliette is ok we can talk. As for Maddy and Daphne please don't tell them anything about all this…Just tell them I love them and I will be home soon." I replied.

Teddy nodded gave me a quick hug and a kiss and then left. Once again I was left alone.

* * *

Hours passed and when Jolene didn't come out of Deacon's room I decided it was time to see what was happening. As I walked in I saw Glen sleeping on the windowsill whilst Deacon and Jolene sat chatting on the bed.

"Ah Rayna, Deacon was just telling me how good you have been to my Juliette these past few weeks. I just want you to know I am here now so you can go back to your own daughters." Jolene told me.

I glared at Deacon before turning my attention to Jolene.

"I think I will stick around, see if Juliette wants my help." I stated.

Jolene got to her feet.

"I am her mother, I appreciate you helping her but I'm here now." She hissed.

I couldn't tell from her reaction if she knew who I really was.

"Like I said, I will stick around." I snapped.

Jolene glared at me before storming out of the room.

* * *

"You didn't tell her the truth?" I questioned Deacon once she was gone.

"I didn't think it was the right time." He shrugged.

"Deacon what the hell happened?" I sighed.

Deacon looked down sadly. He took a deep breath before looking me directly in the eye.

"I grabbed the wheel, we spun out of control and crashed. It is all my fault, I was drinking and Juliette was really sweet and tried to take me home. When we went passed your house I demanded she stop. Of course she refused and that's when I took the wheel." Deacon told me as he choked back a sob.

I couldn't believe it. I had thought it was his fault but I didn't want to believe it. To hear him tell me the truth that it was him who was responsible it broke me. I put my hand over my mouth to try and stop from crying out loud. However I wasn't quiet enough and Glen jumped awake.

"W-W-What happened?" He stuttered.

"Ask Deacon." I spat as I marched out of the room.

* * *

Walking passed reception I saw Jolene talking to the surgeon. Once she was finished talking I slowly approached her.

"I'm sorry about what happened before. We are both upset but please tell me is she ok?" I begged.

Jolene looked me up and down before slowly nodding.

"The doctor said the surgery went well. She isn't conscious yet but he is hopeful. It is up to Juliette now if she wakes up." Jolene explained.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Jolene continued to stare at me.

"Are you her?" She finally asked.

"Who?" I replied.

"Her biological mother." Jolene clarified.

I was shocked by the question. I wasn't expecting it.

"Y-Y-Yes…." I mumbled.

An expression I couldn't read crossed Jolene's face.

"Well now that you know she is ok I want you to leave. You have no business being here. Juliette is my daughter and I am capable of looking after her now. I don't want you to contact her." Jolene told me.

"Isn't that up to Juliette?" I questioned.

"Not right now. Juliette isn't in any state to make decisions. All you can do for me is pray she wakes up." Jolene threatened before walking off to where I assumed to be Juliette's room.

* * *

 _ **Deacon's Point of View**_

As soon as I got the news Juliette was out of surgery but still unconscious I knew I needed to leave. I discharged myself from the hospital against the doctor's wishes and headed to the lake house. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable and I sure as hell didn't want Rayna yelling at me again.

Arriving at the house I let myself in and went straight for my secret stash of alcohol. Feeling the cold liquid run down my throat I continued to drink until I passed out.

* * *

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

Waking up my head was in agony. I didn't know where I was and I could only remember pieces of what happened.

"M-M-Mom…." I stuttered as I opened my eyes.

However the voice that greeted me was not the person I was expecting.

"Hi, honey." My other mom Jolene smiled.

"Momma?" I gasped.

"Well who else would it be?" She laughed.

"W-W-Where is Rayna?" I replied…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok so here is chapter 8, thanks for the lovely reviews so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

"Why on earth are you asking that?" Jolene snapped.

My head throbbed at the sudden jump in noise. I winced in pain and had to close my eyes to try and stop the headache.

"Well answer me?" Jolene continued.

Thankfully Glen arrived at the right moment. He came into the room with concern written all over his face. One look at Jolene and he knew she was being difficult.

"Why don't you let Juliette rest?" He asked, but it was more like an order.

However Jolene didn't give up easily.

"Family only in the room." She snapped.

"Glen is my next to kin." I told her.

"That doesn't make him family. I am the only family you have left!" She cried.

My head was really starting to hurt and I was beginning to get the feeling that Jolene and Rayna had met.

"Mamma please, I need to get some rest. Maybe you can come back in the morning?" I sighed.

Jolene looked at me before reluctantly nodding.

"I'm staying in your house." She stated.

I didn't have the energy to argue with her, I knew she had nowhere else to go anyway.

"That's fine." I said, forcing a smile.

* * *

Glen followed Jolene out of the room to give her the key. I assumed he gave her strict instructions to go alone with the key. I just prayed she would follow them. Once he had her sorted he returned.

"Thank-you." I smiled.

Much to my surprise Glen rushed over and through his arms around me. it wasn't until I winced in pain that he let me go.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so glad you are awake. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He sniffed as a tear escaped his eye.

"Sorry about that!" I laughed.

A sharp pain went through my side, a reminder that I wasn't 100% just yet.

"Yeah that is going to sting for a while. You have had brain surgery, 6 broke ribs, a fractured arm and a broken ankle." Glen told me.

"Oh is that all?" I remarked.

"No, you also broke some nails!" Glen joked.

I let out a small laugh trying to inflict pain in my ribs as I did.

"Glen do you know where Rayna is?" I finally asked.

Glen looked at me surprised. He must have thought I wouldn't want her here.

"I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she went home?" He suggested.

"Did she meet Jolene?" I asked.

"I'm afraid she did." Glen replied.

"Dammit." I cursed.

Glen reached over and took my hand.

"Hey relax, you are in a bad way. Let me find Rayna ok? Don't worry about anything. I need you to get better." Glen smiled.

I nodded in response as Glen got to his feet giving my hand one last squeeze as he did.

"Get some rest." He instructed.

"I will." I assured him as he turned off the light.

Once he was gone I found my eyes harder and harder to keep open. Eventually I allowed them to close in the hope Rayna would be back when I opened them again.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

I was sitting in my car debating what to do. I didn't want to leave but I felt I had to. I wasn't Juliette's mother. I was just the woman who gave her away. Resting my head on the steering wheel and continuing the debate in my head I saw Jolene storming out of the hospital. I watched as she made her way to Glen's car, got in and sped off. I was about to pick up my phone and call Glen when the man himself called me.

"Rayna are you still at the hospital?" Glen questioned.

"Yeah why?" I asked concerned.

Seeing Jolene leaving in such a rush gave me an awful feeling in my stomach.

"Oh good. Look Juliette has woken up and she was looking for you." Glen explained.

A wave of emotions rushed over me at that one simple sentence. Juliette was awake and not only that but she was looking for me.

"I will be right there." I replied before ending the call.

* * *

I quickly got out of the car and rushed back into the hospital. I found Glen waiting for me at the reception desk.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Room 208." He replied.

I began to rush passed him when he pulled me back.

"Rayna listen I need to tell you this before you go in. Jolene isn't good for Juliette. She is a drug addict and will do anything to get a fix, even if that means using her daughter. Juliette has tried so many times to help her I have lost count. Now that you are back in her life….I was wondering if you can keep an eye on her. Make sure Jolene doesn't take advantage." Glen said.

"Glen of course I will be here for Juliette as long as she wants me to be. As for Jolene I can't force her out of Juliette's life she is her mother after all." I said reluctantly.

"Then why did Juliette ask for you the moment she woke up?" Glen remarked.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

I was shocked into disbelief at what he said.

"I was just about to go and check on Juliette when I heard she was awake. She woke up and asked for her mom. When Jolene said she was there Juliette asked where you were instead. That's when Jolene got upset and we had to ask her to leave." Glen told me.

Well that explains Jolene storming off I thought to myself.

"Look Glen this is a lot to take in. right now all I want to do is see Juliette. Jolene can wait but I can promise you I wont let her hurt Juliette ok?" I assured him.

Glen nodded in response and allowed me to go off to Juliette's room.

* * *

Gently open the door I have to admit I was disappointed to see Juliette was sleeping. I crept over to her bedside and took the seat next to her. I reached over and took her hand in mine, trying not to wake her as I did. She looked so peaceful as she slept despite the bruises and stitches.

'How could you do this to her Deacon?' I thought to myself.

A few hours passed and Juliette was still asleep but I had no intentions of leaving. I just didn't realise how tired I was myself and before long I drifted off.

* * *

Next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

"R-R-Rayna you're crushing my arm!" Juliette laughed as she pulled her arm from under me.

I jumped awake and brushed my hair quickly from my face.

"Hey you're awake!" I grinned as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." Juliette smiled as she released me.

"Of course I was going to be here. You really scared the crap out of me, don't go doing that again!" I cried.

"I won't, I promise. I have learnt my lesson thanks to the brain surgery." Juliette replied.

A silence fell as we both took in the seriousness of the accident and how bad things could have been.

"Rayna?" Juliette said breaking the silence.

"Yeah honey?" I replied.

"Can I stay with you? After I get out of here?" Juliette asked hesitantly.

I was shocked by the question. Juliette lived in a mansion that was beautifully decorated. I was about to reply when my phone rang.

* * *

"Answer it." Juliette smiled as I gave her an apologetic look.

Reading the caller ID I saw it was Teddy.

"He can wait." I said as I ended the call.

"Now about what….." I began to say but Teddy called straight back.

"I think someone really wants to talk to you." Juliette remarked.

I gave her another apologetic look and this time answered the call.

"Teddy…."I began but he cut me off.

"Have you seen the news?" He snapped.

"No I'm at the hospital, I have been all night why?" I questioned.

"Well I suggest you turn it on. How could you let this happen Rayna do you know how upset the girls are? Do you know what the is going to do to our family and my career?" Teddy yelled down the phone.

"Hold on…. I have no idea what you're talking about!" I argued.

"Turn on a TV." Teddy hissed before ending the call.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Juliette asked.

I looked around for the remote of her TV. Once I found it I turned on the news station.

"Breaking news in Country Music Today Ladies and Gentle Men. News had just broken that Music Legend Rayna James is in fact the mother of Country Music's new leading Lady Juliette Barnes. I can't believe we didn't see the similarities before!" The news announcer read as a picture of Juliette and myself appeared on the screen…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"T-T-This can't be happening!" Juliette cried.

I was stunned as I listened to the news reported continue with the story.

'Following Miss Barnes car crash last night news broke that Rayna was in fact her mother. The news comes from an anonymous but reliable source. We are outside the hospital now ladies and gentlemen and we hope to see Rayna herself. We know she is inside with Juliette and the question on everyone's lips now is who her father is? Is it Rayna's long time work partner and former boyfriend Deacon Claybourne or is someone else in the mix? Stay tuned as we try to find out!' The news reported grinned as the news went for a commercial break.

"How is this happening?" Juliette sighed.

A loud beeping from her heart monitor brought me back to reality. I turned around to see panic written all over her face and tears in her eyes.

"Juliette you need to calm down this isn't going to do you any good." I instructed.

"Calm down how can I calm down when we are all over the news!" Juliette argued.

The beeping grew louder and a nurse came rushing in. Juliette breathing became heavy and an oxygen mask was quickly administered.

"Turn that off." The nurse ordered.

Clicking the remote off I watched as Juliette began to relax.

"Miss Barnes I need you not to panic and not to watch the TV again. I understand what is happening is a concern. However the reporters are outside and they can't get you in here so relax. You need to make a full recovery and worrying about their gossip will not do you any good…True or not." The nurse smiled.

I thanked the nurse and waited for her to leave before I spoke.

* * *

"Honey I'm sorry I have no idea how anyone found out….Deacon wouldn't dare say anything, I know I didn't so I'm not sure…." I began to say before realisation hit me.

"Figured it out did we." Juliette sighed.

"This is exactly what my mother does. She is trying to ruin everything." Juliette said.

"You really think she would do this to you?" I asked.

"She didn't do anything to me Rayna….." Juliette said almost apologetically.

I looked at her confused.

"This story it isn't going to make me look bad or ruin my career….but for you and Deacon well we both know how the media can paint an ugly story." She clarified.

I was about to reply when my phone rang again. This time it wasn't Teddy. My heart stopped as I saw Maddie appear.

* * *

"Hi sweetie." I answered.

"Mom is it true? What everyone is saying on the news?" Maddie questioned.

"Mad…I began to say but she cut me off.

"Yes or no mom!" She yelled.

"Yes it is…" I said but she cut me off again.

"How could you do this to us. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hear from the news that Juliette is my sister?" Maddie screamed.

I could hear she was crying and I felt like my heart was breaking.

Next thing I knew she had hung up.

* * *

"Didn't go well?" Juliette asked.

I shook my head in response.

"You should go home. Make sure there ok." Juliette said.

"I don't want to leave you here." I replied.

"Mom just go I'm fine." Juliette smiled.

That one word seemed to make all my worries disappear. She called me mom and I loved the sound of it. I reached over and put my arms around her.

"I love you honey." I whispered as I was letting her go.

Juliette didn't reply, but she didn't object either. I didn't want to rush her so I gave her another quick hug and left the room.

* * *

However the second I got outside I was ambushed by reporters. They were everywhere and the road to my car was blocked.

"Rayna, Rayna how does it feel to know your daughter followed in your footsteps? Is it true you gave her away because you chose fame? Do you even care about her now that she is in your life? It seems you have a rocky relationship has that changed since you found out the truth?" One reported questioned.

"Listen all I care about right now is Juliette being alive and well. The accident was serious and she was incredibly lucky to have survived. We both deserve some privacy now and I suggest you leave Juliette alone." I yelled to them all.

"So are you denying she is your daughter? Calling her Juliette suggests this story to be a lie does it not?" The reported continued.

"I didn't say that." I sighed.

"So she is your daughter?" He pressed.

"Who I am in relation to Juliette is up to her. I can't make that call for her." I answered.

"But biologically?" The reported asked.

"Biologically yes I am her mother." I agreed hoping he would stop with the questions.

"So why give her up?" He started again.

"That is none of your business." I snapped.

"Is it because you and Deacon broke up?" He smirked.

"Or is it because of Teddy Conrad? I mean you married him shortly after Juliette was born didn't you? So money wasn't a concern." He commented.

By this stage I had enough I stormed passed him and all the other reporters. By the time I made it to the car I could feel more tears in my eyes. I slammed the car door and sped off.

* * *

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

I had turned the TV on after Rayna left. The live news feed from just outside scared me and I could see Rayna walking into the middle of it. It was like a circus. I watched as they questioned her over and over again. However he lack of response to one question bothered me.

"Was it because of Teddy Conrad?" The reported had asked.

Rayna didn't respond.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

It was the next day before Rayna managed to make it back to the hospital and as she walked into my room I had to get the answer to the question.

"I have to ask." I stated as she sat down next to me.

"Ok?" She replied confused.

"Did you give me away because of Teddy?" I sighed.

Rayna sighed loudly and shook her head.

"You watched the news?" She asked.

I nodded in response and waited for her answer.

"No it wasn't because of Teddy. Like I said my life was a mess, Deacon was a mess and it was no life for a baby. I thought giving you away would give you a better shot, a life every girl deserves." Rayna explained.

I knew she was being genuine. The look she was giving me and the tears in her eyes couldn't have been faked. I reached over and took her hand.

"Then you have to make sure the media knows that." I told her.

"Don't let my mother ruin things for us. She told the media so they would paint you in a negative light, don't let her away with it." I said.

Rayna smiled and squeezed my hand slightly.

"Honey, I wont be talking to the media. Let them paint me in whatever light they want. All I want is for you to get well and for us to build a good relationship together." Rayna assured me.

"What about Deacon?" I asked.

Rayna broke eye contact with me and I knew there was something wrong.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Deacon was arrested last night. He discharged himself from here against the doctor's orders. I tried to call him but it was no use. The only place I knew I would find him was in his cabin. When I got there the police had beat me to it. He was in handcuffs and being led to the car." Rayna explained.

"Was he charged?" I cried.

"I don't know." Rayna sighed.

Before I could ask anymore questions there was a small knock to the door.

"Well I know it is mom." I laughed.

If it had of been she would have barged right in. Rayna reached over and opened the door. On the other side were two girls I had only met in passing.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Rayna questioned.

"Daddy said we didn't have to go because of the news." The younger of the two remarked with a grin.

"I can see you are very upset at the fact." Rayna smirked.

"Devastated, Maddie cried the whole way here." Daphne laughed.

However Maddie blushed bright red and punched her little sister in the arm. My little sister!

"Maddie!" Rayna scolded.

Maddie ignored Rayna and turned her attention to me.

"How are you feeling Juliette?" She smiled.

"A lot better thanks." I replied.

"Why don't I let you three get to know each other…" Rayna suggested as Maddie gave her a look.

"Good idea." I agreed.

With a small wave Rayna left me alone with my two sisters.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

Walking down the corridor from Juliette's room I met Glen.

"Oh is she asleep?" He asked.

"No she is awake but I left her alone with Maddie and Daphne." I told him.

"Your other daughters?" He asked for clarification.

I nodded in response.

"She always wanted a little sister." Glen told me.

"Really?" I asked, wanting to know more about her past.

"Yeah but she always said she wouldn't want Jolene to be anyone else's mother….I'm glad she has you in her life now. For a while there I was worried she would end up like Jolene." Glen admitted.

"Yeah I wont let that happen." I promised.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later.**_

"Mom is Juliette really coming to live with us?" Daphne asked for the 100th time.

"Yes honey she is." I replied again.

"Glen is bringing her over now." I added.

"Why is she living here? Dad doesn't think it is a good idea." She told me.

"I know he doesn't." I sighed.

"Is that why he moved out?" Daphne questioned.

"No…..Well…..No…" I stuttered.

"Juliette has her own house so why does she need to come here and make dad leave?" Daphne yelled.

I turned around to answer her but she had already stormed off. I knew things had been hard on her lately. Her dad and I were going through a rough time and Maddie had become obsessed with Juliette. She wanted to be just like her and loved telling her friends about her new sister.

"They are here!" An excited Maddie declared as she raced downstairs.

"Where is Daphne?" I asked her.

"Sulking in her room." Maddie said with an eye roll.

* * *

"Mom, the camera's are everywhere again!" Maddie called from the front door.

I walked out to the door and saw the paparazzi everywhere. Glen helped an unsteady Juliette from the car and straight up the stairs. Once at the door I held out an arm for her to link onto me.

"They followed us the whole way." She told me as I led her inside.

"Don't worry tomorrow they will be after Deacon." I sighed.

* * *

Later that night after Maddie and Daphne were in bed Juliette sat down next to me to watch the news. Of course our pictures were first to appear and I couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"I know right it's been weeks." Juliette remarked.

The news showed Juliette being led into my house and then the reported appeared.

"Juliette returning to Rayna James house today after being released from hospital. We speak to Jolene Barnes now who is Juliette's adoptive mother." The reported said.

"What?" Juliette snapped.

Sure enough Jolene appeared on screen and we could do nothing but watch as she made up a new batch of lies…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long! Please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

"Rayna Jayme's is trying to take my daughter away from me. She gave her up 25 years ago and now she wants her back. She has turned my daughter against me and I want to set the record straight, Despite what Rayna says she gave Juliette away and got a new man all in the same year. Now she is divorcing Conrad and wants her daughter back, lets not forget Deacon who is responsible for the crash to begin with." Jolene rambled.

I could see Rayna was watching me more than the TV. Her concern was evident and I couldn't help feel bad for her, not to mention Maddie and Daphne.

"I have to go deal with this." I told her.

"No you don't." Rayna replied.

"Mom, I do she is doing this to try and get me back." I sighed.

Rayna smiled at me and reached over to place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Juliette she is doing this to try and make you feel bad so you go running back to her. Jolene knows she needs you to stay alive and with a roof over her head." She said.

"She is still my mom despite all the crap she has put me through. Right now she is in a bad place and I need to help her." I explained.

"You can't help her with this. This is something she needs to accept herself. Glen told me what she has been like in the past. I don't want to see you get hurt because of this. We have enough going on….." Rayna trailed off.

I got the impression she was leaving something out. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What? What is it?" I pressed.

"Edge Hill want our song…..They said we have had enough time and we need to bring it to them by the end of the week." She informed me.

I couldn't believe it. On top of everything that had happened in the last few weeks I now had to think about work again. Deacon was just coming out of his mandatory rehab and I was looking forward to building a relationship with both him and Rayna.

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"I asked for an extension, explained everything as well as I could but they are insisting. Said we have had our allowance on personal time." Rayna sighed.

"Guess we have a song to write." I mumbled.

* * *

 _ **The following morning.**_

"This is pretty good!" Rayna smiled as she read over our final copy of the song.

We had decided the night before to pull and all nighter given the fact none of us were getting any sleep after the stunt Jolene pulled.

"Yeah I think it's a hit." I agreed.

"Morning." A tired looking Maddie said as she appeared down the stairs.

"Why do you look so tired?" I asked as Rayna passed us both some waffles.

I felt like a kid again except this time I had a mom who made breakfast instead of one I had to wake up.

"I stayed up late last night to listen to you two sing." She admitted.

"Sorry kid I didn't know we kept you awake." I apologised.

"Don't be I loved it!" Maddie grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh as she smiled over to me.

"Where's Daphne?" Rayna asked noticing the youngest absence.

Maddie shrugged in response as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"I will go look for her." I said.

I got the impression Maddie's strange behaviour was down to my being in her home.

* * *

As I reached Daphne's room I heard the faint sound of one of my songs playing. I gently knocked but got no response. I decided to go into her room anyway. Daphne was lying on her bed watching one of my concerts on YouTube.

"Is that New York?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

Daphne slammed her laptop down and ignored me. She rolled onto her side and didn't look at me. Climbing on her bed I opened the laptop again and hit play.

"That's my favourite." Daphne mumbled after a long silence.

"Mine to." I smiled.

Daphne finally rolled over and looked at me.

"Daph I don't want you thinking I'm here to ruin your relationship with your parents. I can go home if that's what you want. I'm sorry your dad moved out, I wish I could make things better between him and Rayna." I said.

"Its not that I don't want you here….I'm happy I'm your sister….Everyone thinks it is so cool…" Daphne began before stopping.

"But?" I pressed.

"But mom and dad only started to fight after we found out the truth….I think my dad thinks mom still loves Deacon and I know Maddie thinks that to she just wont admit it…What if they get divorced Juliette? What will happen to our family?" Daphne cried.

I reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Tell you what how about I go home? That way I can help you and Maddie try and fix things between mom and your dad. Things won't be as hectic around here and the paparazzi should go away if I leave. As for mom and Deacon I don't think they love each other in that way anymore. I think it is more of a mutual respect for each other, a love that only comes from a lot of heartache and a long friendship. Daphne don't think about divorce yet, things aren't that bad, and they may never get there but if they do it wont change anything between you and your dad. Both mom and Teddy will still love you the same." I assured her.

"Thanks Juliette…I don't want you to think I don't like having you as a sister it's just….." Daphne began but I cut her off.

"I get it, don't worry about it. Now will you please come downstairs for breakfast?" I smiled.

Daphne nodded in agreement as a long absent smile appeared on her face.

"Ohh by the way I love you and moms new song!" She grinned as she left the room.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

"Juliette I don't want you to leave." I argued with my daughter.

"Mom it is for the girls own good. Having me here isn't good for them." She argued back.

"Oh come on you know that's not true." I sighed.

I pulled the car into Edge Hill where Juliette and myself were going to deliver our new duet. Something I was incredibly excited about but tried to hide. I could see Bucky and Glen waiting for us outside the building so I pulled Juliette back for a moment.

"What about Jolene?" I questioned.

"Mom I can handle her. I've done it for the past 25 years I can do it again." Juliette assured me before getting out of the car.

* * *

Walking into the building Glen and Bucky greeted us. However I could see Juliette was no more interested as she was eyeing up a young musician with shoulder length brown hair.

"Who is he?" She whispered to Glen.

"A distraction." I heard him reply.

Juliette rolled her eyes and made a swift move around Glen towards the musician.

"Juliette!" Glen hissed as she walked away.

As quick as she left she appeared back.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

Juliette grinned but didn't answer me as Marshall opened his office door.

"You better have the right song for me ladies." He greeted.

"More like the Wrong Song." Juliette corrected….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

The record finished playing and both Juliette and myself waited patiently for Marshall to approve or disapprove. Thankfully as the song ended a smile appeared on his face.

"Well ladies….I must say I am impressed. Really impressed if I am honest. I didn't think you could pull this off with everything that has been happening. This is a hit, I can feel it." He grinned.

Breathing a sigh of relief I looked at Juliette. However she wasn't paying attention as she studied her phone. I nudged her slightly to gain her attention.

"Huh?" She jumped.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"Um glad you liked it. I have to go just tell Glenn the arrangements and we can work it out." She announced as she got to her feet.

From the look on Glenn's face I knew he didn't know what was going on either. Before either of us could as her Juliette ran from the room.

"What was that?" Marshall questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted.

* * *

After the meeting was over I tried to call Juliette but there was no answer. Her phone kept going to voicemail after that.

"What could possibly have happened between going into the meeting and now?" Glenn complained.

"I don't know but it must have been pretty bad." Bucky answered.

"I think she might have gone home I'm going to go check." I told the pair before leaving.

* * *

As I pulled up to Juliette's house I could see her car was indeed there. I was relieved to know she was at least safe. However it didn't take long before I saw Jolene coming to answer the door.

"This doesn't concern you." She snapped as she opened the door.

"Get out of the way." I hissed as I made my way past her.

When I didn't see Juliette in sight I turned my attention back to Jolene.

"Where is she?" I questioned.

Jolene didn't answer she just continued to stare at me.

"Please tell me you haven't done something else to hurt my daughter?" I said.

"First of all she is my daughter you didn't want her remember and secondly I am the one trying to help her. From what I can tell she didn't even bother to tell you what was going on." Jolene said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied.

"Well she came to me didn't she? Left you behind, she wouldn't do that if she considered you trustworthy." Jolene smirked.

"You are nothing but a waste of space and a selfish bitch. You are sponging off your daughter, using her success to feed you addiction and now you are ruining her life." I spat.

Just at that Juliette rounded the corner. It was obvious from her face she was mad at something or someone.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw me.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok after you took of during our meeting." I told her.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Juliette I know you aren't." I sighed.

"She said she is fine so why don't you just go." Jolene chipped in.

"Why don't you just stay out of it?" I snapped back.

"Rayna it's fine….I will call you later can you just give me some space?" Juliette replied.

Hearing her call me Rayna again was like a gut punch but I didn't want to show it and I didn't want to push her to far. Reluctantly I nodded in agreement and left the house.

* * *

 _ **Juliette's Point of View**_

I felt bad for asking Rayna to leave but I didn't want her to find out about my current situation. A former sponsor of my mother, a man I had slept with was blackmailing me. He had a sex tape and now wanted 10 million to keep it quiet.

"You did the right thing honey. She wouldn't be any help, you need your mother for this." Jolene smiled.

This was exactly what she wanted, and despite everything I got the feeling she was behind it.

"Shut up." I sighed before walking off to my room.

* * *

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

It had been a few days since I heard from Juliette. She had promised to call me but she hadn't. I tried calling her and going to her house but every time I didn't she wasn't in. To make things worse Glenn had gone silent to which led me to believe he knew what was going on.

"Mom, Mom you are supposed to be taking us to school!" Daphne complained.

Coming back to reality I got up and grabbed the keys to the car.

"Sorry honey I was just thinking about…." I began to say but Daphne cut me off.

"Juliette I know….." She mumbled.

I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched my two other daughters get into the car. I had really been neglecting their feelings in the whole situation.

As we pulled up at the girl's school my phone began to ring. I waved the girls off before pulling it out. I almost dropped it when I saw Juliette's number appear.

"Where have you been?" I practically yelled down the phone.

"Mom…..S-S-S-S-She's d-d-d-dead." A sobbing Juliette cried.

"Who? Jolene?" I questioned.

Juliette didn't answer she just continued to sob.

"Where are you?" I asked.

More crying.

"Juliette where are you?" I pressed.

"H-H-H-Home." She managed to tell me.

"I will be right there ok?" I assured her.

"Ok." She cried as she ended the call.

Hitting the gas pedal hard I rushed to Juliette's house. As I pulled up I saw a lot of flashing lights, paparazzi and police cars.

"Jolene what the hell did you do." I sighed.

Getting out of the car I was immediately bombarded with press….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the delay but Nashville does not air where I am and it is difficult to find a site that allows me to watch it! Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Rayna's Point of View**_

It was a few days after Jolene's death before Juliette even decided to leave her room. I had tried to get her to come home with me but she refused. There was a lot to deal with between the press, funeral arrangements and the murder that Jolene had seemingly committed before her suicide.

"Hey." I smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" She complained.

"Because this is what mothers do." I replied.

"Go home look after Maddie and Daphne." Juliette retorted.

"They are spending time with Teddy this weakened." I told her.

Pulling out a seat and sitting down dramatically Juliette reached for a bottle of vodka.

"No, no more of that!" I scolded just as she was about to put the bottle to her neck and drink.

"Seriously I do not need you here telling what I can and cannot do in my own house! Go home and look after the two daughters you actually kept I am perfectly fine on my own the same as I have been my whole life!" Juliette screamed.

Before I could say anything Juliette once again stormed off to her room. I wasn't going to leave I knew she didn't mean what she was saying but it still hurt.

* * *

A few hours passed and I decided to once again see of I could get Juliette out of her room and talking. However before I go to her room the front door bell rang and I went to answer it. Pulling it open I was surprised to see Deacon.

"Thought you ran away." I greeted.

"I did." He replied.

A silence fell as he hovered in the doorway.

"Um…How is she?" Deacon finally asked.

I moved aside and let him inside. He followed me into the living room where we sat down next to each other.

"Not making me feel great here Ray….Is Juliette ok?" Deacon asked again.

"No not really…." I sighed.

"She wont come out of her room, talk to me or stop drinking." I added.

"I'm so sorry about all this Rayna. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I should have been there from the very start you should have been able to tell me about being pregnant but I know you couldn't do that and I'm so sorry. When I found out Juliette was my kid it was like my world was flipped and I suddenly saw a life I could have had….One that involved you and I married with a kid and signing together as a family. I messed everything up between us and when you finally got Juliette back I almost killed her…." Deacon said as his eyes filled up.

I reached over and pulled in for a hug. He clung on to me as he allowed himself to cry. I could feel my own tears begin to fall as Deacon kept mumbling how sorry he was. I don't know how long we sat wrapped in each others arms but the sound of high heels walking passed caused us both to pull apart. Looking up we saw Juliette dressed to kill and staring at us.

* * *

"Please don't have sex on my couch." Juliette remarked before heading towards the front door.

"Wow where the hell do you think you are going?" I yelled as both Deacon and myself got to our feet.

"Out?" Juliette stated like it was obvious.

"Not five minutes ago you were crying in your room and not talking now you want to party?" Deacon questioned.

Juliette glared at the both of us.

"Little late for the lecturing guys." She snapped.

"The hell it is Juliette. You aren't going out. Look at you, you are clearly drunk or on drugs!" Deacon yelled.

Only after he mentioned it did I see how glazed over Juliette's eyes were and she seemed to be swaying.

A car horn sounded from outside.

"You go out that door don't even think we wont follow you." Deacon stated.

Juliette stared at us both open mouthed as we stared back. She was clearly assessing how serious his threat was. After what felt like forever she walked over and sat down. She pulled out her phone typed a message and the car outside left.

"Happy?" She mumbled.

"No we aren't happy." I sighed as I walked over and sat down next to her.

"You are keeping secrets from us and I get that Juliette I do we weren't there for you. We don't know your life, your history or much about you at all really. What you need to know is we care about you and we are here for you. If there are problems you need help with you can come to us." I tried to assure her.

Juliette let out a small laugh in disbelief.

"If I had come to you or Deacon about a sex tape you would have freaked out and lost the plot with me about one even existing." She said.

"No we wont have Juliette, we would have helped you in a way that didn't end in murder!" I cried.

Juliette looked up and pointed to Deacon. His face was unreadable.

"Does that look like the face of someone who isn't judging the sex tape aspect of my situation?" Juliette pressed.

"Well know…." I trailed off as I glared at Deacon.

"I have to say it would have bothered me…. does bother me…a lot actually….but I am your father so as much as it bothers me or bothered me…..I would have helped…..cant say it wouldn't have ended in murder though…" Deacon rambled.

His rambling did however earn a small smile from Juliette, which was something I didn't think I would see again.

"Guess that's a somewhat good answer…" She smirked.

"So do you think you could allow us to start this relationship over again? Try and make it work even if it isn't as your parents?" I asked hesitantly.

Juliette thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"On one condition?" She said.

"What?" I asked dreading that she might say not as parents.

"I get the best hotel room when we start our tour?" She laughed.

"What tour?" I cried.

"Wait they didn't tell you? I have about 100 emails and messages about when I was going to get over my grief and start arranging dates with you!" Juliette told me.

"A tour with you?" I said in disbelief.

Juliette nodded.

"This will be interesting…." I mumbled.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


End file.
